youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
An Extremely Samson Movie
PaddingtonandFernRockz's upcoming movie-spoof of "An Extremely Goofy Movie." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Max Goof - Ryan (The Wild) *Goofy - Samson (The Wild) *P.J. Pete - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Peter Pete - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Sylvia Marpole - Bruma (Noah's Ark) *Beret Girl in the Café - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Bradley Uppercrust III - Kazar (The Wild) *Tank - Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion Guard) *Unemployment Lady - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) *Chuck the Sportscaster - Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2) *Ken Clark #2 Sportscaster - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Gammas - The Wildebeests (The Wild) *Receptionist at Office - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Co-Ed #1 - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Co-Ed #2 - Miss Bunny (Bambi) *Co-Ed #3 - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Teacher - Manny (Ice Age) *Boss from Toy Factory - Scar (The Lion King) Chapters *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 1 - Main Titles / Ryan's Last Night at Home *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 2 - First Day of the Rest of Our Lives *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 3 - Turmoil at the Toy Company *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 4 - Making the Bean Scene *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 5 - A Matter of Degrees *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 6 - Ryan's Worst Nightmare *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 7 - Meeting Bruma *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 8 - The Newest Wildebeest *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 9 - Getting Down at Club Rave *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 10 - Shake Your Groove Thing *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 11 - The Qualifying Round / Father vs. Son *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 12 - Mid-term Day Dreamin' *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 13 - Regaining Focus *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 14 - One Lion Too Many *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 15 - Knuckling Down *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 16 - Goodbye Wildebeests *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 17 - The Semifinals / Now It's Personal *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 18 - The Finals / Two Lions Are Better Than One *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 19 - Finishing with a Bang *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 20 - Graduation Day *An Extremely Samson Movie Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) Movies and TV Shows Featured *The Wild (2006) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Robin Hood (1973) *Zootopia (2016) *Noah's Ark (2007) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion Guard (2016 - present) *Dumbo (1941) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan II (2004) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Bambi (1942) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) Songs Featured *''Future's So Bright Gotta Wear Shades (by Pat Benatar & Neil Giraldo)'' *''Don't Give Up (by Terrence A. Carson, Carmen Carter, John Avila & Carl Graves)'' *''Nowhere to Run (by John Avila)'' *''Pressure Drop (by The Specials)'' *''Shake Your Groove Thing (by Peaches & Herbs)'' *''You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (by Carmen Carter & Donnie McClurkin)'' *''Come On Get Happy (by The Partridge Family)'' *''Knock On Wood (by Carmen Carter)'' *''Right Back Where We Started From (by Cleopatra)'' Trivia *The Gold Classic Collection video of Mulan and An Extremely Goofy Movie were released in 2000. Gallery The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg|Ryan as Max Goof. The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-269.jpg|Samson as Goofy. Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as P.J. Pete. Prince-john.jpg|Prince John as Peter Pete. Nick wilde zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski. Bruma.png|Bruma as Sylvia Marpole. Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Beret Girl in the Café. kazar-the-wild-62.3.jpg|Kazar as Bradley Uppercrust III. 3ef0eb92a1aaef21697190205f9bcbc7.jpg|Young Kovu as Tank. dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-801.jpg|Elephant Matriarch as Unemployment Lady. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg|Mushu as Chuck the Sportscaster. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1742.jpg|Hathi Jr. as Ken Clark #2 Sportscaster. Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz Category:Movie Spoofs Category:A Goofy Movie Spoofs Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie movie spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD